lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosie Gamgee
Rosie Gamgee, born Rosie Cotton, was the daughter of Tolman and Lily Cotton, sister of Thomas (Tom), Wilcome (Jolly), Bowman (Nick), and Carl (Nibs), and wife of Samwise Gamgee. Biography Born in 2980 3A, Rosie lived with her family on South Lane, a farm near Bywater. Rosie and her siblings enjoyed to swim around the Bywater Pool. Her family was always close to the Gamgees, which was probably why she grew close to Samwise Gamgee. The two were already close friends with Rosie expecting a marriage proposal when Sam left the Shire, apparently for Crickhollow. When the Shire was taken over by Ruffians with the aid of Lotho, Rosie was protected by her father, mother, and brothers. When Gandalf arrived to put an end to Ruffians rule, Rosie and her siblings remained hidden during the Battle of Bywater, in which an army of Hobbits defeat the Ruffians and drove them out of the Shire. War of the Ring On September 12, 3001 3A, Rosie was already 21 years old at the time when she attended Bilbo's 111th birthday party. She was very happy to dance with Sam and thanked Frodo getting her closer to him. When Sam left the Shire with his friends, Rosie hoped that he would come back. A month later, she and her family received word from the Mayor that Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry had gone on a quest to Mordor with the Fellowship of the Ring and destroy a a powerful ring that belonged to the dark lord Sauron. Rosie was surprised by this, but she feared that Sam would not survive this quest. When evil was beginning to rise throughout the corners of Middle-earth, Rosie, Tom, Wilcome, and Bowman joined the Shire Company at Will Whitfoot's request. Since she wasn't a skilled fighter, Rosie still wanted to join since she wanted to find Sam and held hope that he was still alive. Upon arriving to Gondor, Rosie was among the hobbits that witnessed a a huge battle that took place in the fields of Pelennor. She fought in the battle and later volunteered in gathering the wounded to be sent to Minas Tirith. When she saw Merry and Pippin in the city, Rosie wanted asked if Sam was here, but Gandalf told her that Sam and Frodo were in Mordor and are this close in destroying the One Ring. Rosie continued to worry about Sam and travelled to the Black Gate to prepare a final assault against the forces of Mordor and give Frodo a chance to destroy the One Ring. When the Mouth of Sauron revealed Frodo's mithril vest, Rosie was horrified and believed that Sam and Frodo were dead, but Aragorn refused to believe it and led the armies of the Free Alliance to battle the enemy. After Sauron's defeat, Rosie returned to Minas Tirith and stood next to Sam when he awakened from his sleep. The two began to develop their relationship and attend the coronation of Aragorn who became the High King of Gondor. Fourth Age Upon returning to the Shire, Sam and Rosie were finally married on May 1, 1 4A and had thirteen children: Elanor, Frodo, Goldilocks, Rose, Merry, Pippin, Hamfast, Daisy, Primrose, Bilbo, Ruby, Robin, and Tolman. Many were named after Sam and Rosie's friends and relatives. In her later years, Rosie and Sam went to Gondor and lived there for over one year in the house of King Aragorn. Years later, Rosie and her family traveled with Frodo's family to the Undying Lands and stayed their for four years until they returned to Middle-earth. Rosie was very fond in her adventure with her husband and would always remember it until her ends. She passed away in 61 4A. Category:Cotton family Category:Females Category:Gamgee family Category:Hobbits Category:Shire Company members